Cricket Experiment Gone Wrong
by grungekitty
Summary: another game! tow in one day! woot! so yeah, here's yet another time kill for you good peoplez! :D


**now we're playing with Diamond! or JJ, can't do Blue, cause Phantom has that, unless she wants Phantom...**

**course Diamond does say BD a lot, but that looks like an emoticon**

**YOU GUYS! DECIDE WHAT YOUR NICKS ARE!**

**BTW for people that don't know, I prefer Grunge, but Ht calls me GK, cause she's Ht, so she can**

**whatever, if you wanna call me GK, I guess you can**

**MOVING ON!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX was in a Kayak with Nova, on a Lake, he reached in the water and found some Paula shells and gave them to her, she loved them.

Then the kayak stooped for a stop sigh. then someone throw a pocket watch at SPRX's head.

"SPRX! WAKE UP!"

"What? huh?" SPRX said as he woke up.

"You were starting to scare me!" Gibson said

"What do you mean? Where am I?" SPRX asked

"You mean you don't remember?" Gibson asked

"remember what?" SPRX said

"The sunglasses?" Gibson asked

"Gibson... what the heck?" SPRX asked

Then Gibson told him the important parts of the story.

* * *

_"Otto! Wear your protective goggles!" Gibson yelled, clipboard and blue highlighter in hand_

_"why?" Otto asked_

_"because it's unsafe not to!" Gibson explained as he forced the eye wear on the green monkey_

_They were experimenting with crickets. SPRX was in the corner fussing with some sunglasses he had been talking about._

_"I want to push the big red button!" Otto yelled_

_"alright" Gibson said, then went over next to SPRX._

* * *

"then Something went wrong, and I woke up here, next to you" Gibson explained "You were out for awhile"

"I think I remember now" SPRX said

"let's try to figure out where we are and how to get back" Gibson said

"ok" SPRX said, getting up and following Gibson

then they ran across a strange sight.

a little boy, in a black raincoat and a sombrero hitting a lamppost with a plastic sword.

"excuse me?" Gibson asked

The boy stopped.

"yes?" he asked

"Would you by any chance know where we are?" Gibson asked

"I don't, but Brenda does!" The boy said

"ok, can you take us to her?" Gibson asked

"no, too busy" the boy said as he went back to hitting the lamppost

Gibson gripped the bridge of his nose

"hey kid! you want a flamethrower?" SPRX asked

the boy stopped

"I'll have brainstrain make you one if you show us to Brenda" SPRX said

"ok!" the boy said, then took off

Gibson eyed SPRX

"What? it was just a bluff!" SPRX said

Gibson just rolled his eyes.

The boy lead the monkeys to a small cottage.

There were roses everywhere and a trampoline out front, the boy ran start for the trampoline

"She's in there!" he said, climbing on the giant toy

Gibson and SPRX went in and saw a little girl in a blond wig and a pink bow, she was holding a teapot.

She looked up and smiled.

"would you like some lemonade?" she asked

"no thank-you, we were wondering if you could help us get home?" Gibson asked

"no" she said as she pour some lemonade out of her teapot for a teddy bear

"Why?" SPRX asked

"because you don't want to leave! you're staying here forever!" Brenda said

"I'm pretty sure we want to go home" SPRX said with a hint of annoyance

"NO!" she said, slamming her teapot down

"Look! If you're not going to tell us how to get home, we're leaving!" SPRX said, now pissed off

"NOOOOO!" She screamed

then a girl with neon pink hair wearing a black hoodie came in

"Come with me! NOW!" she yelled, grabbing SPRX and Gibson

"NOOOOOOO!" Brenda screamed louder

after the pink girl had drug SPRX and Gibson far enough away that Brenda had stopped chasing them, she stopped.

"A little further... ... ...further that way... you'll...you'll find a gate... ... ...walk through it and it'll take you home" The pink haired girl panted, completely out of breath

"What?" SPRX said, breathing heavy too

"JUST GO!" she said as she pushed them

SPRX and Gibson found the gate, went through it, and woke up in Gibson's lab

"Wow! You guys sure slept for a while!" Otto said "how'd you wake up at the same time?"

SPRX and Gibson looked at each other

* * *

**there!**

**no idea what that was**

**had a little inspo from "Everlost"**

**just a bit though**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
